The Enigmatic Beast
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: DB Tarzan-style (begins with prompt 5, Chapter 1): Bulma finds herself in the clutches of a most peculiar beast: its skin, a mouth-watering olive and hair, the blackest of black and completely upright, but a furry appendage, protruding from its tail bone. What does fate hold for the awe-struck heiress? Cover Image: deviantartDOTcomSLASHart/Bulma-and-Vegeta-Tarzan-Spoof-280090997
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this was my second BVDN, slightly more mature than it's predecessor hehehe! Enjoy! Oh and in case you're wondering, I'll update the new chapter of "The Light to my Darkness" sometime this week, so no worries there!_

 _Cover image taken from the awesome artist, "foxygene" on deviantart!_

Prompt 1: Irony

Side to side, we lay, legs tangled and bodies pressed together, beneath the slim, satiny, scarlet sheets, drenched with the flowing, sweet perfections of our mingled fluids. The endorphins streamed across our veins, soothing our burning bodies as we panted and breathed into each others mouths. Your rough, calloused hand gently brushed across the searing, soft skin of my supple arm, tingling each and every skin cell in its tantalizing path, till you pressed it against my warm cheek. Face as impassive as ever, completely stoic and stone-cold, a powerful and radiant gleam of adoration shone within the endless, ebony depths of your beautiful, obsidian irises. I smiled lovingly and nuzzled into your palm, taking hold of it and planting a chaste kiss on its steely base. How ironic that the same hand that once indiscriminately stole the lives of so many hapless souls, instilled new life within me each and every day.

My entire world crumbled, when news of your sacrifice reached my hesitant ears. With you gone, each and every moment of reality felt bleak and meaningless. Our precious boy, Trunks, the child of destiny and the savior of the future, was the only thing keeping me alive. I never loved another as I did you, Vegeta, my beloved, my soul-mate. You do not belong in the after world, but right here, within my arms. No matter what happens, I will bring you back! One way or another, we will be together, in this world or the next!

Prompt 2: Master

Two sturdy fingers persistently roamed up and down my eager folds, heating them up in an instant, as I clamped my eyes shut and bit down on my lower lip. I was afraid the entire Universe would hear my shameless screams if I hadn't. Your free hand ventured along my aching thigh, gently caressing my naked skin, as I wrapped my arms around your head, forcing it between the valley of my breasts. You frowned, looking up my way, as I teased your stiff neck with my perky peaks. God, that felt good! I placed my palm across your forehead, instantly bringing my face down and capturing your balmy lips with mine! Steadily, we kissed between breaths, getting a feel of one-another, before my tongue dashed inside the spacious cavern of your hot mouth. Sour was the best word that defined your dreamy taste, like a perfect array of tropical fruits, freshly plucked in the middle of Springtime. I tightened my hold around you, wrapping my legs around your sinewy waist and letting you swallow the shameless moans you drew.

You immediately asserted your regal authority, spinning me around and slamming my body into the wall, your tongue wrestling against mine in a lopsided battle. By Kami, it was so arousing, how you took charge like that! I loved it! You were a complete master at your craft, a true virtuoso, like no other! I was yours! I belonged only to you, forever and ever!

"I love you, Vegeta." I breathed into your face. You merely growled and attacked my slender neck, alternating between smoldering kisses and gentle nibbles, as a blazing spark of electricity coiled through my veins. My body shook as though I were amidst a chilling blizzard, yet I'd never felt so burning hot, my entire life. "I love you so much."

Prompt 3: Three Wishes

(kinda stupid, this one, could've done better hehe)

'If I had three wishes, what would they be?' The 15-year old heiress mused to herself, after watching Aladdin again, for the umpteenth time. 'Let's see. First one would have to be a lifetime supply of strawberries. Second one, learning how to fly and last and best of all, my perfect Prince charming.' She shut her eyes, focusing deep, hoping she could get a feel for her soul-mate to-be. A while later, her mind conjured up the silhouette of a flame-haired man, enshrouded with mystery. What the hell?! That's not what she'd expected! Where was the big, smiling hunk, with smooth, blonde hair, starry green eyes and that glittering, velvet cape that elegantly fell to his ankles?!

'Bulma.' A rough, yet serene and melodic voice called out to her.

"What?! Who?! Where?!" The blue-haired adolescent opened her eyes, looking about frantically. "Is someone in my room?!" She asked herself. She could've sworn she'd heard something! She looked beneath the bed, rummaged through her cupboard and even checked her drawers, as if anyone could actually fit in there. "Must be my imagination." She reassured herself.

Not long after, she was fast asleep. She suddenly found herself engulfed in pure white light. What the heck?!

"Bulma." It was that same voice! She impulsively whirled around and the enigmatic figure from earlier, stood before her, still nothing but a shadow.

"Wh-Who- wh-who are y-you?" She stammered. A sexy chuckle followed that tingled her every nerve.

"I am the one who will bring you to your knees!" He replied, in earnest.

"What?!" Bulma growled, indignantly. "How dare you?!"

The dream abruptly ended and Bulma's eyes shot open wide.

"That jerk!" She cursed the bizarre phantom of her dreams. Bulma gasped, as she felt a wetness between her thighs! Dammit, that rough, gravelly and assertive timbre alone, drove her to the point of ecstasy! That fucker! She didn't even know if he was real or not, but she hated him already!

Prompt 4: Consequences

"What do you mean, pregnant?!" The Prince demanded. "How is that possible?!"

"I told you, my pill must've run its course and I forgot to take another one." Bulma bit her lip, half expecting him to give her a mouthful. Sure things had changed a great deal since the old days, but she still remembered when she'd first told him that she was pregnant, all those years back. He hadn't taken the news well at all and looked as though he wanted to smite both her and the baby, right on the spot. The consequences of their little love affair ran deep, or so it seemed. Ironically enough, their little lavender-haired charm turned out to be the salvation for both the present and future world, bless him. But what about now?!

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath.

"Look Vegeta, I don't get why you're so upset!" The heiress frowned, folding her arms peevishly.

"I'm not upset, stupid woman, I'm just-" His shoulder slumped, as he let out an exhale. "I don't know."

"Look Vegeta." Bulma sighed and grabbed his rugged shoulder, squarely looking him in his eyes, with a solemn gaze. "If you had to do it all over again with Trunks, would you make the same choices?"

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, but otherwise remained silent.

"Perhaps not." He shrugged indifferently, expression stoic, but ebony orbs shining wistfully. Yes, he was often hard on Trunks back in the day, a little too hard, not to mention demeaning and without a word of encouragement, until the very end, right before implosion. This darn family turned him all soft and slushy, over the years!

"Well, think of this as a second chance." Bulma smiled, taking his face within her palms. "Okay?"

"Whatever." He replied, after a pause.

A man of few words, as always, but it didn't matter, because actions spoke so much louder.

Prompt 5: Monkey paws

(Tarzan-esque)

'What the hell was that thing?' Bulma thought, as she recalled the weird-as monkey-tailed humanoid creature that hid in the bushes, only to disappear in an instant, the moment it realized that it'd been noticed. But that moment was enough that an eidetic image was carved into the back of Bulma's mind, niggling her at every turn. The creature wore nothing but a lion cloth and goddamn, its figure was absolutely divine, those gleaming olive arms and legs and those deliciously chiselled pecs and trim abs. By God, she wanted nothing more than to run her hands along that strapping frame of his, while his monkey paws-

'Get a grip Bulma!' She chided herself, before her perverse fantasies could go any further. 'What would Yamcha think?! Besides, that thing clearly wasn't human!'

Suddenly her breath hitched, as she sensed a strange warmth behind her.

'Oh crap.' She thought to herself, her lithe figure freezing. She daringly tilted her head back, taking a gander, only to bolt away screaming like a madwoman, as her inner worries were confirmed. A few seconds later, however, she found herself on the ground, hands pinned down on either side of her head, as the being straddled her waist with those tantalizing, bare legs of his! Oh God, the proximity was too much!

The creature dove its face into her neck and breathed in deep, sighing in jubilance and growling low in its throat, as a sweet, inebriating aroma like no other, flooded through his robust figure, setting off an unfamiliar desire within him, which for once, didn't involve devouring his prey. Bulma almost died on the spot, as her arousal skyrocketed faster than light-speed. With every bit of self-control she could harness, she tried pushing it off, but to no avail. Moments later, she found her hands venturing along his naked back, eliciting a series of galvanizing purrs from the enigmatic beast. This was all horribly wrong- yet she loved every moment of it.

Prompt 6: Magic Lamp

(continuation)

He'd originally planned on biting right through her jugular, letting buckets and buckets of crimson spill forth, but the moment he got close enough, her scent triggered a completely different craving within him. At first he just smelled fear, as he had on so many of the other hapless beasts he'd feasted upon, but then caught wind of another redolent fragrance. The creature looked down curiously at its prey, feeling its soft, dainty palms run through his chiseled frame and half-lidded eyes looking back at him. His face descended towards hers. Their foreheads pressed together, as they breathed in perfect sync.

Logic, principle and lucidity jumped out the window, as Bulma wrapped her ivory arms around the neck of the beast. Her stomach summersaulted, mind leaping straight to the clear blue skies, as it brushed it's soft lips against hers. God, those lips were amazing. She wanted to nothing more than to kiss them and feel them rove along her hankering body. But she was so afraid, she could hardly move.

The ensorcelled flame-haired creature decided to have a taste, darting it's tongue forward and running it across the delicate, pink petals beneath him, purring in delight as his heart bounded upwards. Bulma could no longer control herself and placed a hand on the back of his head, forcing it down and taking his tongue into her mouth, in a deep, searing kiss. Blazing magma travelled through her figure, as she got a feel of his raw, masculine taste. Her hands leisurely journeyed along his bare thighs, making her heart beat quicken with want. Gods, he was amazing, the perfect embodiment of a wish granted by a genie sprung fresh from a magic lamp. She just wanted to kiss, lick, suck and run her hands across each inch of his skin and vice-versa. Damn everything else to hell!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So this is the June BVDN, wherein I managed to keep all the prompts, part of the Tarzen-esque story from the last drabble night! It was fun as hell, to say the least! Enjoy!_

Prompt 1: Instability

Powerless and feeble, I was, trapped underneath the rapacious might of this beastly seraph. My mind was an expansive haze on instability, clouding all semblance of logic and reason that screamed within, begging me to hearken to its vehement objections. This thing wasn't human, yet it solicited a rapid series of accelerating thuds within my heart, as it's tongue continued venturing through the sweet caverns of my inviting mouth. If you can't beat them, join them, I was told repeatedly. Well here I was, joining along to the very core of my being, letting my hands revel in the sensation of its rippling muscles and that soft, raven hair which stood proud.

Prompt 2: Chaos

I let myself fall into the chaos of it all and here I was, caged within the strapping arms of my wild lover. It was done. My maidenhood had perished away into the abyss. The repercussions would surely be severe. Mother, father… Yamcha. Oh my God, what had I done? The nameless beast stood to its feet, collecting its sole raiment, that fine leopard patterned lion cloth. Just as it was getting ready to limp away, I spoke up.

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed, sitting up and abashedly covering my exposed torso, with that violet dress of mine. Honestly, why did I even bother? Whatever few remnants of dignity I had, couldn't possibly be worth plucking.

The monkey-tailed creature frowned curiously my way, before taking a few hesitant steps towards me.

Prompt 3: Darkness

The muscled being knelt before me and continued to stare indecisively for a good minute or so. I couldn't help the warmth that flooded through me, seeing those innocent features. It lightened some of the weight off my hefty heart and soul. Against my will, my lips curled up in a benign smile and I placed my hands upon the beautiful, olive skin of its bare thighs, timidly running them up and down. Its ebony eyes narrowed further and I caught a gleam of radiance, deep within those gems of unending darkness. It uneasily shifted forward, before I decided to cut to the chase, planting a soft kiss upon its cushiony lips, followed by several others. It wasn't long, before my efforts were reciprocated.

"Who- are- you?" I breathed, between kisses.

"Vegeta."

Suddenly I pulled back, gaping at the beast with eyes, the breadth of saucers.

Prompt 4: Lavender

I was flabbergasted. All I'd ever heard from this thing were growls, moans and the occasional snarl or whiff, whenever it immersed itself within my neck, inhaling the deep scent of lavender oil. It cocked its head, visibly confused by my expression.

"You- you c-can- t-t-talk?" I stammered.

A brief pause followed.

"Vegeta." It said again, as though it were the only thing programmed into its mind. What did that even mean?

"V-Vegeta?" I asked.

"Vegeta."

'Man, he's like Hodor.' I thought mirthfully, as my intrigue skyrocketed. 'Only, far better looking hehe.'

"You're a funny one." I chuckled, eliciting an indignant growl from him.

"Vegeta!" It berated, clearly taking insult at my amusement.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't laugh." I grinned at my new friend and lover, whereby its taut features unwound, just a fraction. "I'm Bulma, by the way. Bulma." I enunciated my name.

It looked at me inquisitively for a few moments.

"Bulma." The flame-haired creature said. If I was stunned before, now I was completely thunderstruck.

Prompt 5: Time

"You- you said my name?"

"Name?" The tailed creature asked.

"Wow, you're smart!" I cheered, enveloping it, or rather him, in a hug, now resolved to enlighten him, to the ways of articulation. Surely it wouldn't take too long, but then, I was a little short on time. After all, it had been a few days, since I'd taken this foolhardy expedition into the forest. I withdrew my embrace and placed a hand on his cheek. He gazed at me, with a blank expression. "Alright then, Vegeta. I wanna show you some stuff." I found my dress nearby and pulled out my capsule case from it, grabbing a motorbike capsule and presenting it to the ebony-eyed beast.

Prompt 6: Paradox

He grabbed the capsule, peering at it with intrigue, before lifting it up and pressing it between his teeth. He winced and grimaced at me.

"You don't eat it, you screwball." I chided and snatched the device from him, goggling in sheer disbelief, upon noticing that he'd chewed through a fair few millimetres of the capsule. Damn, this guy had surreal strength! A while later, my incredulous expression contorted into one of rage. I glared heatedly at him. "What the hell, Vegeta?! You just destroyed my motorbike capsule! How am I supposed to get home now?!"

The tailed beast cringed, as I directed my unbridled fury his way. Dammit, now what?! I was stuck here with this crazy kook, not that I wholly minded! Oh, the bittersweet paradox of it all!

Prompt 7: Hope

An hour or so passed, since the untimely demise of my poor capsule. That Vegeta-creature had bolted away like a frightened kitten, after I screamed at him, leaving me all alone, in the middle of nowhere.

"Stupid monkey." I cursed, kicking away a small stone.

"Monkey." A gruff voice tickled the back of my neck, as a muscled arm suddenly girded around my waist from behind, enveloping me with an adoring warmth that slowly melted away my anger.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn." He replied, loosening his hold, allowing me to whirl around. He took a step back and held up a derelict object of some sort. I frowned at what appeared to be some sort of generator. Wait a minute, a generator! Surely with my tool kit, I could transform that into some sort of communication device and get in touch with dad! Hope rekindled within me!

Prompt 8: Sole survivor

Working at godlike speed, I was finally able to salvage the parts needed for a communicator, under the keen eye of a certain tailed humanoid. Unfortunately, my phone battery had long since died out. Hold up! How could I be so stupid?! I could just build a charger for the cell phone! That would be so much simpler!

'God, I'm such an idiot savant.' I rolled my eyes, at my own foolishness.

Half an hour later, Vegeta took off without warning, much to my dismay, however, he returned carrying two dead gazelles, one on either shoulder. Their throats were ripped out and his mouth was smeared, a horrid crimson. The moment I took in that gruesome sight, I shrieked like a madwoman, realizing then, a tiny shade of the horrors that came with being a sole survivor!

Prompt 9: Determination

I took off running and hid behind a nearby tree, retching with teary eyes, at the horrible sight that had just greeted me! I panted heavily, repeatedly muttering to myself "think happy thoughts", as though it were my new mantra. It was with sheer determination that I kept myself from fainting.

God, the images wouldn't go away! No matter how ghastly, though, the fact of the matter was that their end at Vegeta's hands, or rather his fangs, had been relatively merciful, as opposed to the fate they'd have suffered, within slaughterhouses in the so-called civilized world. That being the case, how could I possibly have the chutzpah to judge him?!

Prompt 10: Perseverance

With great hesitation on my end, I stood up a half hour later, only to wrinkle my nose in disgust, as the acrid smell of flesh and blood lingered through the air. One of the gazelles lay inanimate on the ground, while the other was neatly skinned and skewered onto a sharpened piece of wood, that was supported by two, thick timber columns, each of which divided into a Y-shape near the upper end. A myriad of sticks were piled below his late game.

'Wonder where he got all that from?' I thought to myself. I staggered heavily, legs trembling and eyes gawking in complete awe, as a strange laser-like energy shot out of Vegeta's palm and into the sticks, prompting a mighty fire that began cooking his prey. So this is how I would have to persevere, for the next few days or so!


End file.
